Wonder Woman/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode * "Before Luthor throws something else at us..." * "Should have been a combined assault." * "Keep him talking, Bruce..." * "Could be either. We may have jumped to another dimension. Or, events in our own timeline have changed and we're in a new, altered present." * "The Watchtower might not exist. I can't make contact." * "It's worth investigating." * "Let's you and I check things out here." * "Hal are you there? Hal!" * "You'd better get back here fast. Sinestro's here." * "He's attacking citizens who are..." * "Hal...!" * "And a bit disturbing." * "We need to move." * "Well now that we're all here, explain why you chose us." * "The collar's working. Good. Re-education wasn't going to affect him." * "You sure you don't want me to stay?" * "Kal...I know you didn't lose your super-hearing..." * "Are you okay with this? With us?" * "I'm not trying to replace her. I just thought we-" * "I'm going. I just came to tell you Lantern's-" * "Nice work, Hal. How did-" * "Joker!" * "Superman was vulnerable. Probably for the first time in his life." * "You didn't..." * "You..." * "Our Green Arrow was just as arrogant." * "He took a big chance coming back here. Why?" * "I'm sure I can-" * "Understood. Will send reinforcements." * "Wonder Woman out." * "Make this quick, Frost. I'm needed at Stryker's." * ""Like tears in the fabric of space-time." I got your message. Get to the point." * "The Insurgency..." * "Superman doesn't want theories! He needs facts! Why did you come to me with this?!" * "Send the coordinates to Flash. He can confirm your theory faster than anyone." * "Yes. They are." * "You were offered amnesty, Deathstroke. You should have taken it." * "How dare you. I'm an Amazon." * "The duplicates. They've incited insurrection." * "Man's world is incapable of self-rule. We will preserve order." * "We have to stop him." * "Luthor sacrificed himself. We won't dishonor him by just leaving." * "He's not like yours. Don't let emotion cloud your judgement." * "How is it Superman spared you, Bane?" * "Thank Athena I'm merciful." - After defeated Bane * "Growing up a prisoner should have taught you the value of mercy." * "Themyscira? How did I..." * "You...I've no time for your meddling." * "You may have bewitched my mother once, War God." * "But I won't tolerate your lies." * "Now, Ares. You're sending me back." - After defeated Ares * "Talk. And be quick about it." * "I know of Superman's plans. This is not news." * "Not yet. If you hadn't brought me here..." * "By Aphrodite!" * "I can't...How could she...I..." * "Why would you have me do that? The conflict will re-energize your magic." * "I would thank you, Ares. But that would imply you've done something selfless." * "We are never friends. Our interests align. Temporarily." * "I need-" * "Your look betrays your loyalties, Raven. You're Trigon's servant, not Superman's." * "Don't count on your father's return, Raven." - After defeated Raven * "Haste, my sisters! We cast off within the hour!" * "Take that to the Athena. Sloop fifty-one. After dropoff, meet at the south pier. Mora's team needs help with an inter-ship weapons transfer. Move!" * "Diana!" * "Your army will stand down! They will not abet Superman's madness!" * "You hold no sway here, Pretender! I am in command" * "You stain Amazon honor! We're to temper man's aggression, not enable it." * "After Metropolis, Superman showed me the truth. Man's aggression cannot be tempered. Only quelled." * "Slaughter the innocent? As Zeus fooled Hippolyta, Superman beguiles you!" * "Your world's Amazons must be weak-willed if you are their queen!" * "We are to give service!" * "Help the innocent!" * "Save the lives of friend and foe!" * "That is our way!" * "You lecture me?! On the meaning of being Amazon?!" * "I don't seek to lecture." * "I seek to depose." * "Now. To rebuild what you've destroyed." - After defeated herself * "Hold, my sisters! Hold!" * "While I am not of this world, I am Amazon. And I tell you now: This path is folly!" * "We are to unite the world's people! Lessen man's rages...Overcome them... With compassion and love." * "She has enabled one man to inflict his rage on an entire planet." * "Let him be consumed by his darkest passions, rather than exctricate him from despair!" * "Sisters, let us return to the right side of history." * "Let us enter battle. But as humankind's protector, not its destroyer." * "We are Amazons. We are to save mankind." * "Superman! We've broken their ranks. They're retreating!" * "I'll break off a legion as quickly as possible." * "Let's get through this first. Then tell me how easy it looked." In Battle * "Athena, guide me!" - Intro * "You're no match for an Amazon!" - Outro * "To Hades with you!" - Occasionally after combos on various characters * "Face it, you're done." - Occasionally after combos on various characters * "Misguided fool!" - Occasionally after combos on various characters * "Go home weakling!" - Occasionally after combos on various characters * "Thought you were a warrior." - Occasionally after combos on various characters * "No Quarter!" - Occasionally after combos on various characters * "You're no warrior." - Occasionally after combos on various characters * "You lose, Arthur!" - Occasionally after combos on Aquaman * "Return to the deep!" - Occasionally after combos on Aquaman * "You're beaten, Ares!" - Occasionally after combos on Ares * "Mother says hello" - Occasionally after combos on Ares * "Take this, War God!" - Occasionally after combos on Ares * "Superman or not! - Occasionally after combos on Superman * "Take this Diana!" - Occasionally after combos on Wonder Woman Clash * "You're not up to this!" - Clash with any Character * "For Themyscira!" - Clash with any Character * "I will stop you!" - Clash with any Character * "You fight like a man!" - Clash with any Character * "I expect better from a woman." - Clash with females only * "You can't win, my sister!" - Clash with females only Defense Wagers * "Poseidon abandons you!" - Clash with Aquaman * "Stand down, sea king!" - Clash with Aquaman * "Expected more from you, Ares." - Clash with Ares * "This war is over." - Clash with Ares * "You're beaten. Surrender." - Clash with Hawkgirl * "You embody the worst in men!" - Clash with Lex Luthor * "You're not right, Luthor." - Clash with Lex Luthor * "Don't hold back, Kal." - Clash with Superman * "Even you must know limits." - Clash with (Regime) Superman * "Why do this, Kal?" - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) Superman * "You dishonored the Amazons." - Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman * "I know you doubt yourself." - Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman * "You wish for Amazons to be weak!" - (Regime) Clash with Wonder Woman Attack Wagers * "Not to Amazons." - Clash with Aquaman * "Run? From You?" - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) Aquaman * "We'll see, War God." - Clash with Ares * "Do gods feel pain?" - Clash with Ares * "Guard your tongue!" - Clash with Ares * "It's not over yet." - Clash with Hawkgirl * "Good, I hate games." - Clash with Hawkgirl * "Gotta get past me first." - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Lex Luthor * "Sorry to disappoint." - Clash with Superman * "I do." - Clash with (Regime) Superman * "Not you. Not ever." - Clash with (Regime) Superman * "Victory is justice." - (Regime) Clash with Superman * "I don't believe you!" - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) Superman * "There's strength in discretion." - Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman * "Don't lecture me, impostor." - (Regime) Clash with Wonder Woman * "Do not presume to know me." - (Regime) Clash with Wonder Woman Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Here to help, Bruce?" * "None of us wanted this. But the Joker forced our hand. Metropolis changed the world. Now we have to changed with it." * "Of all people, I thought you would understand." * "Cellblock C." * "You can't turn your back on him. He needs you!" * "Kara! Where were you?" * "How many times have we told you? It's too dangerous outside Kahndaq!" * "How can we make you more comfortable?" * "That's the world without Kal-El." * "Batman has eyes everywhere. He can't know about you before we're ready." * "So could your cousin." * "The time will come. We'll save Kal-El. And Batman will answer to us." * "Great Hera. Where else besides Metropolis?" * "Who, Kara? Who is it?" * "You fought valiantly..." * "...but this battle's over." * "You'd blow up Metropolis rather than let Superman go?" * "You can't beat Brainiac, Bruce." * "And the rest of us? We can't just sit here." * "You're with me." * "Batman's strategy is all wrong. Delaying our offensive is pointless." * "It's one less hour before Brainiac sends us all to Hades. Saving these people could doom billions more!" * "Up here." * "Minerva..." * "Give up your code of honor, Snart? Why tower yourself to work with Grodd?" * "A sister you led into a life of crime. She paid for your mistakes." * "My condolences." - After defeated Captain Cold * "Eobard Thawne, right? Barry said you're some kind of time traveler." * "An oracle you are not." - After defeated Reverse-Flash * "We have to find Kara, she's--" * "Clark, we don't have time for--" * "We can beat them, Kal. Brainiac, Batman, they both go down today." * "And lovers." * "That's not true. My love made you stronger." * "That's what Superman told me, Scarecrow." * "To Hades to your mind games." * "This therapy session's over." - After defeated Scarecrow * "Hang in there, Kara. The gods will protect us." * "Minerva. I'm surprised someone so feral still follows Grodd's orders." * "A fool's errand. Like when you sought a god's power, but found the Cheetah's curse." * "You want blood?!" - After defeated Cheetah * "Your curse can never be undone. This is the peace you deserve." * "This isn't your business, Clown." * "You lecture me? How much blood is on your ledger, Quinn?" * "What do you think you're doing, Kara?" * "That lunatic deserves to die." * "This is your fault, Bruce!" * "Kal and I would've beat Brainiac! You should have followed our lead!" * "Not with him." * "You're okay..." * "First Krypton, now Earth. No other world should suffer this." * "This is no different than Joker. If you'd killed him, we might--" * "Get up, Kal." * "She led us right to him." * "This is the last time, Bruce. No more secrets. No more schemes." * "To pacify man's world, Kal needed steel, not compassion." * "He's still breathing." * "We need to deal with Kara." * "And if she doesn't?" Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Hail Athena." * "Hail Artemis." * "Hail Demeter." * "Hail Hermes." * "Hail Hestia." * "Yield!" * "Taste my blade!" * "Yield if you wish to live." * "You will submit." * "You are not worthy." * "Your technique is flawed." * "Aphrodite forbids you." * "Yield if you wish to live." - After winning a round * "I used to pity you." - After winning a round against Cheetah Clash Defense Wagers * "Surrender while you can." * "Ready to lose your head?" * "Hera curse you." * "I've tamed monsters before." * "You're getting shut down." * "You picked the wrong fight." * "Die with honor." * "You're no warrior." * "Try to keep up." * "This is for Superman!" * "Enough of your tricks!" * "Find another world." * "Your head's going on my wall." * "Huh, like looking in a mirror..." - Clash with herself * "I'll break that trident." - Clash with Aquaman * "Calm down, Atrocitus." - Clash with Atrocitus * "Control your temper." - Clash with Atrocitus, Power Girl, or Robin * "The bigger they are..." - Clash with Bane * "Damian despises you." - Clash with Batman * "I'll make you say the word." - Clash with Black Adam * "Quiet enough for you?" - Clash with Black Canary or The Flash * "This is for Earth!" - Clash with Brainiac * "The Rogues are done." - Clash with Captain Cold * "All this for Batman." - Clash with Catwoman or The Flash * "Your curse ends here." - Clash with Cheetah * "Dinah will mourn you." - Clash with Green Arrow * "Do all pilots have a deathwish?" - Clash with Green Lantern * "Say good night, Harley." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "Die like a proud soldier!" - Clash with John Stewart * "Submit, Ivy!" - Clash with Poison Ivy * "Almost out of gas?" - Clash with Scarecrow * "Quit holding back, Kara!" - Clash with Supergirl * "Got you good there." - Clash with Superman * "Go back to school!" - Clash with younger characters Attack Wagers * "Athena will guide me." * "Not in a thousand years!" * "Prepare to be humbled." * "Not if I'm still breathing." * "I'm only just begun." * "You're no match for me." * "My sword disagrees." * "Time to end this." * "You die today." * "This is war!" * "It's too soon to get cocky." * "Not until I said so." * "I won't let that happen." * "Less talking, more fighting." * "You have false confidence." * "Still overconfident." * "I will not stumble." * "I don't mind a little blood." * "You should be so lucky." * "How would you know?" * "...and breaking it." - Clash with herself * "Don't be proud yet." - Clash with Aquaman * "Another dose, perhaps?" - Clash with Atrocitus * "Get out of my head." - Clash with Atrocitus, Gorilla Grodd, or Scarecrow * "You held him back." - Clash with Batman * "Never, Adam." - Clash with Black Adam * "I am not your sister." - Clash with Black Canary or Supergirl * "They paid for your mistakes!" - Clash with Captain Cold * "Time to clip those claws." - Clash with Catwoman or Cheetah * "And the cheetah is trapped." - Clash with Cheetah * "This is not playtime." - Clash with Cyborg or Superman * "Bullets won't stop me." - Clash with Deadshot or Red Hood * "Here comes the punchline!" - Clash with Joker * "You're out of practice." - Clash with Robin * "Egh... We can handle that." - Clash with Superman Category:Quotes